Sue: Combat Boots and All
by Colette
Summary: In Ron’s seventh year, an American school visits Hogwarts, and one of the students (Sue Freedman) switches in for good, trying to adjust to the different style of life with her funky, upbeat, sarcastic attitude and killing Quiddich skills. Hope you enj


Title- Sue: Combat Boots and All.

Author- Colette

Rating- PG

Summery- In Ron's seventh year an American school visits Hogwarts, and one of the students (Sue Freedman) stays for good, trying to adjust to the different style of life with her funky attitude and killing Quiddich skills.

Authors Note~

Aloha! You are about to read the 5th revision of this story (wait hold on, this might be the 6th) and its probably my favorite one! Anyway, the usual disclaimer, everything thing except Sue Freedman and company belong to the marvelous J K Rowling. Whenever a character is narrating it's Sue. Hmm, anything else I forgot? Oh well, enjoy the story!!!

Cheers, 

~Colette

My School's sleeping train

My bunk, 10:08 PM

January 17th

Dear Diary

Ok, that sounds retarded. I got this 'Diary' for Christmas from Gram who is an avid writer. She wrote me a long letter telling me I'd better fill this book up if I wanted her to leave me alone. I personally think Diaries are pointless, and are anything _but _private. So I won't call it a dairy then. Maybe I'll call it…

Sue's Book of Torture That She Has To Write In Or Else From Gram

Nah, too long. So what do you write about in diaries? Do you describe yourself???

Hi! My name is Sue Freedman. I live in Upstate New York and go to a boarding school for wizards and witches in Maine. I'm 17, the oldest in my huge family (4 grandparents, 2 parents, 3 sisters, 2 brother, 2 cousins, 4 cats, 1 dog, and way too many other pets to keep track of), I have short strawberry-reddish layered hair, hazel green eyes, and I'm average height. 

I personally think that makes me sound even worse. I really don't know why Gram gave this to me, she knows I have absolutely no patience to write in a diary. However when she gave me this book she did mentions something about recording the day's events. I think, it's not like I actually listen when she talks. Oh well, I have a long trip back to home in two days to fill up this book. Enough of my complaining, I might as well describe my school's trip to Hogwarts over here in England!

I can't believe two months went by so fast! It seems like yesterday my school arrived at Hogwarts (even though we arrived November 19th). I enjoyed every minute of it. 

Ok, _almost_ every minute. 

I must say I will be glad to leave Snape behind, and of course Malfoy, (I now have another sworn enemy, yippie yi yay) But even with those low points, this school is just fascinating. My home school in Maine is rather boring, considering it's only three stories tall and I know practically every room in it. And we only have an average of 80 students there. During lunch the other day I was trying to calculate the total amount of students here, but I might have done something wrong (there is no possible way to have 3,543 kids are there?)

I love how my school lets their seventh year class travel to a foreign school. My year was lucky to get an English speaking school, last year's traveled to Japan and they had the worst time communicating! Unfortunately, we leave in two days (January 19th). Christmas was awesome though. Hogwarts had great decorations, wonderful food, and the dance was fun! We didn't have to wear dress robes either, that dude Dumbledore said we could go casual and wear Muggle clothing. I wore my favorite outfit, black jeans and a sleeveless gray glittering sweater top, and had my clunky dancing shoes on. I danced with a lot of people (you know me, the dance freak!) and even talked a guy into getting off his but and onto the dance floor. That was no easy task! 

I met a ton of people, and made a bunch of friends. I usually hang out with the Gryffindors since my classes are the same as theirs. Lavender is pretty cool, and we get along ok. Parvati seems to be dense but nice and has great taste in music. Seamus and Dean are really fun to be around, and _hysterical_. Neville is more of a klutz, but he helped me out in my worst subject, (Herbology, shudder, down with science), so I'm totally thankful to him! Then there is the trio, Potter, Weasleyi, and Granger. I don't know much about them because they are _always_ together. Lavender says that they have always been like that. Granger is probably the smartest person in the school (well she is the head girl, what else would you expect?). Harry is brilliant on the Quiddich field (and the Gryffindor captain I believe). Ron is really nice though, if a bit sarcastic. He was the one I dragged onto the dance floor. Lavender told me later that I was probably the only person who could out do him in sarcasm. (Me? I'm flattered! I do pride myself on my verbal skills.) Ron is also good in Chess. No wait, take that back. He's fantastic. I found that out after he killed me in four moves. 

So in conclusion (Gram says I should always conclude what I'm thinking, did I ever mention how pointless I think this is?) I love this school. However I am looking forward to going back home to Maine. Not to mention, I really miss playing Quiddich. Since our school is rather small we only have one team for the whole school and compete with other schools in America. I'm one of the beaters. I have this totally awesome broom. It belonged to my grandfather who was once a seeker, "back in those days". The model is _Silver Ice_. However only four _Silver Ice_ brooms were ever sold for some reason, and since they are extremely good, they are really valuable. Even though this broom is ancient, it still flies wonderfully. My grandfather said that it could even give a Firebolt a good race! 

Well enough about my lovely broom (which is my most prized possession, I don't let anybody else handle it!). I've been a beater since I was 12. Actually I almost could have been a seeker! I'm great at long dives and catching the snitch (duh, that's what seekers do) but I was put on as a beater because of my "deadly" aim. I have a very powerful arm (doesn't look like it though) and put that together with my extremely good aim, look out! My record so far:

5 broken noses

10 people knocked off brooms

2 broken arms

27 knee bruises 

7 teeth knocked out 

Now don't get me wrong, I don't go out trying to kill people, it just happens, um, accidentally! I guess wearing combat boots doesn't really help… 

Oh dear, I rambled off again. In conclusion, I was not made to be a writer, but who cares, its not like anybody is going to read this anyway. 

I take that back.

Just found the card from Gram. 

SHE WANTS TO READ THIS WHEN I GET HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sue Freedman

10:32 PM

I was partners with my friend Nina (she's from my old school) in potions, right before lunch the next day. Snape was in a foul mood (well fouler than usual). He wasn't paying attention when writing down the ingredients for this one potion, and since my best subjects happens to be potions I corrected him. 

Two words, big mistake. 

So he was now going out of the way to analyze everything single thing I did, and so far caught two of my errors. Being the monster that he is, Snape found a lot of joy rubbing it in. 

"Chill down, we leave tomorrow," Nina whispered elbowing me. 

I glared at his back. "Thank God. I can't stomach anymore of him. Shesh, and just because I'm good at potions!" I muttered to myself. 

"Would you like to repeat that to the rest of the class Freedman?" Snape eye's glittered nastily. 

He heard me. 

"Perhaps since you are leaving tomorrow you feel that you have the right to, showoff?" 

From experience, in situations like these, silence is the best answer. 

He opened his mouth probably to give me quadruple detention (which is pointless anyway since I'm leaving) when the classroom door opened and McGonagall entered. 

"I need Sue Freedman Severus," she said briskly. 

I could have cheered. Sliding my books into my bag I stood up. "Sorry Professor" I shot Snape one of my most dashing smiles, and then bolted from the room. 

McGonagall seemed to be irked. 

"Where are we going?" I asked her trying to keep up with her strides. 

She glanced down at me. "Your mother is waiting to talk to you"

I raised my eyebrows. "Last time I checked she was in Maine"

"That's nice" McGonagall opened the door to her office. 

I followed her inside, to find my mom's head in the fireplace. 

"I'll be waiting outside" McGonagall said to my mom as she left to give us some privacy. 

"So how many detentions have you gotten so far?" my mom teased. 

"Just escaped four. What in the world are you calling me for?" 

My mom smiled. "We're moving" 

"WHAT?" I shrieked. 

She looked alarmed. "Relax dear, it's only for a short while. Dad's job is transferring him to England so the whole family is coming along. Gram will stay and watch the house. We got such thrilling reports from you at Hogwarts that it seemed like you would wouldn't mind staying for a while"

Me mind? Of course not. "How long is the stay in England?" 

"Only two years, which means that you won't be graduating in Maine"

I wasn't taking the news very well. Neither was my dance group from school…

"Your kidding" Nina said. 

"WHAT?" NZ exclaimed. 

"You're not graduating with us!" Chad wailed. 

Dan groaned. "That messes up our whole dance video!" 

Jessica smacked him. "Who cares about the dance video, Sue's leaving!" 

"You can't go!" Matt insisted. 

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Denise miserably said. 

I slumped down next to Denise at the end of the Gryffindor table during lunch. "I can't believe my family is doing this to me!" 

"But you do like Hogwarts…" Matt said cautiously. 

"But I don't want to live here!" I exclaimed. Several people turned around and looked at me. "What are _you_ staring at?" I snapped. 

Nina handed me a sandwich. "Don't start getting depressed. You have one more day with us so you might as well enjoy it." She softened up. "Come on Sue, it's not the end of the world"

"Yes it is! Nobody here can dance!" I wailed only half kidding. 

"—just put on the hat please" Professor McGonagall said some what irritated. 

"Why?" I insisted.

She threw up her hands at me. "Really! How much trouble can you make in one day!" 

I threw a look at the hat. The ancient, ragged, tattered, scraggly, soiled, and butt-ugly hat. "I didn't do anything today!" I snapped. This lady has some serious problems. First I was called here to be given evil glares because my _parents_ are making me switched schools. Now they want me to try on a _HAT_. Right now I could be sharing my last, sentimental moments with my close friends, but _no_, I have to try on _hats_. 

I didn't notice him enter the room until McGonagall snapped. "Professor can you please—"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Have you been sorted yet Miss Freedman?"

"Sorted?" I raised my eyebrows. 

"The hat Dumbledore, the hat. She won't try it on!" McGonagall said exasperated. 

"Have you explained what the hat is?" he asked as if somewhat amused by our argument. 

"She most certainly has not!" I exclaimed. 

"Young lady!" McGonagall seemed to have had enough of my tone.

"Minerva, please explain. I'm sure Ms. Freedman will comply when you are done." Dumbledore headed towards the door. "I'll be in my office if you need me" he told McGonagall. 

I stared at _her_ defiantly. "Well?" 

"The hat will sort you into what house you will be in for the remainder of the year. God help _him_" she yanked the hat down on top of my head. 

"Hey!" I said my voice somewhat muffled. The floppy hat was huge and covered my face. I sneezed. Apparently they don't dust things in Hogwarts either. 

"Ready to be sorted eh? Somewhat late I might tend to say, you are after all seventeen" the hat said to me. 

I considered screaming. A _hat_ was talking to me. 

"Ah never heard of the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. You are aware of the four houses and their qualities I can tell" 

Ok this was just too much for me. 

"You would do well in Ravenclaw" the hat commented.

Well that wasn't too bad I guess. Whoa is this how they sort people? Can we say _weird_? 

"But with your talents and brave heart Gryffindor suits you better"

Sigh, I'm such a noble person. 

"You have a strong ally there" the hat chuckled. "But you aren't aware of him yet. Well then, GRYFFINDOR!" he screamed out loud. I took a deep breath, actually quite pleased with my placement. I pulled the hat off. Somehow it didn't seem so ragged anymore…

McGonagall sniffed and took the hat from me. "Certainly took your time didn't you?" 

"It's not everyday you talk to a hat. We had an interesting conversation," I informed her. "Now may I go please?"

As usual McGonagall ignored me. "Since I am the head of the Gryffindor House, you are to follow Parvati's schedule for now, and I'll have a bed moved up into the dorm. The Common Room is located behind the portrait of the Fat Lady and the password is "moonbeam". Hurry up now, I don't want you to miss any of your classes" She swept towards the door. 

"Uh hello? Just where exactly is the portrait located?" The door slammed shut. 

Great. Of all people she _has_ to be the head of Gryffindor. 

"Excuse me, Professor Sprout?" Lavender asked timidly. 

"Yes Miss Brown?" Sprout asked pruning some exotic plant in the corner. 

"I brought the wrong book to class, can I go and get the correct one?" Lavender asked. 

Sprout eyed her warily. "Oh very well, just hurry up" she turned back to the plant. 

"Um Professor?" 

Professor Sprout raised her eyebrows. 

"Can somebody go with me please?" 

"I can't believe you don't know how to get to your own common—"

"No its just that my contacts ripped this morning so I can't wear them, and I can't see at all, and I already grabbed the wrong book this morning, and I don't—" 

"Ok, ok, ok, Miss Granger would you please accompany Miss Brown?" Sprout turned back to her plant looking quite exasperated. 

Lavender sighed with relief as she followed Hermione out of the Greenhouse and across the grounds. "Thanks so much Hermione"

"Your welcome" Hermione said in a strangled voice. 

"What is it?" Lavender demanded wishing she could see her face clearly. 

She was answered with a fit of hysterical laughter. "It's too funny!" Hermione gasped. "You can't see and—" she started laughing again. 

Lavender groaned then swore as she walked into a suit of armor in the hallway, causing Hermione to laugh even more. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" McGonagall asked suspiciously as she passed them in the hallway. 

Lavender prodded Hermione up the stairs. "Yes Professor, we're going there" she wasn't in the mood to have Hermione tell the contact story to anybody else. 

Finally five minutes later they were in the common room rummaging through all of the books. 

"Its just not here Lav" Hermione sighed. 

Lavender ran her hand through her hair. "Maybe I left it on my bed?" she suggested. They ran up the stairs and pushed the door open to their dorm. Lavender spied a book on her bed. "Ah HA! I GOT IT!" her face fell when she realized that it was her potions book. "Oh shoot, Hermione do you see it?" 

"Lavender there are four beds," Hermione said still in the doorway. 

Lavender shrugged and bolted for another book on the dresser. "Yeah, I know. One for me, you, and Parvati."

"That's three you moron"

"YAHOO! I found my book!"

"Is somebody moving into our year?" she asked puzzled. 

Lavender sighed and grabbed her arm. "Who knows, who cares? Come on, Sprout is gonna kill me, we've missed twenty minutes of class!" she dragged Hermione out of the room. 

Sue's Book of Torture That She Has To Write In Or Else From Gram

January 18

7:45 PM

7th year dorm

Dear Book, 

Well if you haven't guessed by now I'm refusing to call this book a diary, or a journal, and I'm too drained to think up another creative name so I am calling this my book. You got a problem with that? I ate dinner with my friends (an evil voice in the back of my head keeps reminding me that it's my _last _dinner with them) then escaped up into the dorm room. The empty bed I assumed was mine. My trunk was at the foot of it, so I guess somebody moved my stuff from my train. Of course I checked on my broom, which I was happy to find in perfect condition. Actually my bed is pretty nifty. It's big, really big. I admit I'm not tall, but I'm not short either, and I easily have extra room. Plus you have these four posters that are hung with deep red, velvet curtains (the house color). I had my old dorm room totally decorated back at home, so I decided to decorate mine, well the inside of my bed curtains. I hung posters of my favorite Broadway plays (Miss Saigon, Footloose, Rent, Phantom of the Opera, and Aida) bands (98° , LFO, Savage Garden, and Crazy Town) other pictures (Palaces in France and Russia, New York City, Upstate NY where I live, Sunset over the Mountains, and a picture of my sister's cats) and then for a final touch strung Christmas lights around the top of my bed. I know Muggle stuff doesn't work here but my dad fixed that. He experiments with tons of Muggle Stuff and changed around the lights so they work with a tap of my wand, and need no electricity! I'm not going to tell you how cause I'll probably get my dad arrested. Well I hear people coming up the stairs so I'll stop writing now and see who it is. 

Sue Freedman

7:58 PM

I closed my "book" and tossed it into my open trunk, the closed the lid. I could hear people coming up the stairs talking. 

"…My potatoes tasted really disgusting tonight"

"Well since you can't see Lavender, somebody put sugar and mustard in them when you weren't looking"

"WHO?"

"Hurry up you guys my books weigh a ton"

"What a surprise"

"Shut up, and move!"

"Ow!" there was a muffled thud against the wall. 

I pulled back my bed curtains a little so I could see the door. 

"Idiot"

"It's not my fault I can't see the stairs! I think I cut myself"

"My arm is going to fall off!" 

Hermione, looking extremely disgruntled, shoved the door open and then dropped her books in the middle of the floor. 

"Oh my God" she said. 

Parvati entered after her. "What are you doing here?" she exclaimed. 

Lavender stumbled into the room tripping over Hermione's books. She groaned then fell down on her bed. "I hate my eyes!" she moaned. 

"Sue?" Hermione asked picking up her books. 

"In case you guys haven't figured it out I'm moving in," I said. 

Parvati shrugged then began brushing her hair. "Cool."

Lavender sat up. "Sue's moving into our year?" 

"Yeah, I'm the fourth blur you see" I told her. Lavender moaned. 

Hermione gave me a tiny smile, tossed her books into her trunk, and headed back downstairs. 

Parvati noticed my confused look. "Family problems" she pointed to Hermione's bed. "She's been really distant lately"

I slid my bed curtain back the rest of the way. "What happened?" 

Lavender sighed. "I feel so bad for her. Last year some anti Muggle dark wizards murdered her parents. This summer she moved in with her aunt, uncle, and three cousins. They are all Muggles too except for her older cousin who's a wizard. One of the other cousins is anti magical and has been not too nice to her. Plus she's still getting over her parents" 

Wow, and I thought my problems were bad. "That has got to be hard"

Lavender nodded. "Yep" 

11:47 PM

Gryffindor Common Room 

January 20th

Dear Book, 

We'll today is my first day here by myself, since my school left yesterday. Snape is still furious with me, and thanks to Malfoy I have detention tomorrow night. The rat fed Snape some stupid story about me wrecking his potion. It was totally obvious that it was a lie, but Snape used that as an excuse to give me detention for all the times he was mad at me. So I finally cracked and was pretty nasty to Snape while proving my innocence and he took _40 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!_ The last two months he couldn't take points away because I wasn't in a house, so I guess now he was so happy he could, he took 40. Just what I need on my first day as an official student.Then Ron snapped at me for getting him mad and loosing points, so I, in my horrible mood, almost cursed him off causing Hermione to give me an inferior look for dissing her friend. Parvati isn't talking to me because she is mad that Seamus is paying more attention to me then to her (and she has this huge crush on him). Lavender is in a foul mood because her new contacts didn't arrive today, and since she couldn't see, she messed up her potion causing it to explode, and give her nasty burns on her face. You know, it's hard enough for me to suddenly switch schools. I _don't _need people giving me a hard time also! 

Dinner was lonely without my friends to talk to. I spent my night in the common room doing my homework by myself also. When I headed up to the dorm to go to bed Parvati made it very obvious that I was interrupting her conversation with Lavender so I had enough, slammed the door, and went back to my isolation in the common room. Right now I'm alone down here, and enjoying it. Hopefully the brat upstairs will be asleep so I can go to bed. 

Sue Freedman

12:03 AM

"…The purest of pain" by Son By Four was playing on my Muggle radio. My dad also twiddled with the radio so it works in our world, _and_ so I can access Z100 (New York's #1 Hit Music Station) over here in England. 

It was ten at night January 21st, and I was dozing off in front of the fire. I had another horrible day today without people talking to me. My detention was torture but with Snape what else can you expect? 

I was awaken by the sound of somebody padding down the stairs. It turned out to be Ron, another one of my best buddies. 

"What do you want?" I snapped at him pulling my robe tighter around me, it was getting chilly. 

"I heard music and was just wondering if it was you"

"Wow what a brilliant observation!" I exclaimed. "Considering I'm the only person down here" I love being sarcastic. 

"How was your detention?" he asked sitting down across from me. 

I felt like chucking my radio at him. I was in no mood for a midnight chat with Ron. "Lovely"

"Sorry"

"For what?" 

"Snapping at you in Potions yesterday"

"That's it?" I asked pointedly. 

He gave an exasperated sigh. "And ignoring you yesterday and today"

"That's nice"

He glared at me. "Well at least you could forgive me"

"And tell me why I should do that?" 

"Well I thought you would like to have somebody talk to you. You really aren't enjoying your isolation are you?"

I glared at him as I slumped back on the couch. "What's your point"

Ron groaned."I'm trying to be friendly here and you are not helping me at all"

"I'd like to see how you would fare if you had to move!" I exclaimed. "Don't you dare lecture me on being nice to you after you and the rest of your freaking year ignores me, is totally nasty to me, and hates me!" 

"I'm sorry!" 

"What do you want?" I never cry, but now I was furious to find myself blinking furiously. I swiped my arm against my eyes. As if I was going to cry in front of him. 

I guess Ron noticed how upset I was. He actually seemed worried. 

"I just wanted to be friends," he said quietly, almost afraid of an outburst from me. 

I had a hard time believing that. "Why?"

I was annoying him, and it served him right. "I don't know! You're funny, a good dancer, attractive, sarcastic—"

"Why thank you"

"And there are probably a lot more reasons" he said. 

"In Maine I was a beater in Quiddich, you can easily beat me at chess—"

"Nah, you're pretty good"

"Ha, not compared to you" I snorted. 

Ron shrugged. "I'm just the master of chess"

I coughed. "Right"

"So are you satisfied with my reasons?" he asked. 

I managed a smile. "It might work."

"I can't picture you as a beater though" he frowned. 

"Not too many people can" 

"Are you coming to the game tomorrow?"

There's a game tomorrow?"Who's playing who?" 

"Gryffindor against Slytherin" Ron seemed excited. "We should win though, we easily have a better team"

We launched into a long conversation about, guess what, Quiddich.He didn't seem so bad after all, except for his worshiping of the Cannons.I mean come on, they suck.I am the biggest fan of the New England Miners.Finally I fell asleep that night (or morning since it was about three) with a splitting headache and a feeling that everything was going to be alright.

"THAT WAS DELIBERATE!" Natalie, the Gryffindor keeper, screamed from her broom.

"I didn't know he was behind me!" Draco protested innocently to Madame Hooch. 

"I'm sure you didn't!" Harry snapped. 

"Potter calm down it was an accident." Hooch said irritated. "Either find a replacement or forfeit the match, but I wouldn't suggest that considering Slytherin wins automatically if you forfeit"

"WHAT?" Harry roared. 

Malfoy smirked and flew back up into the air, happy that his plan paid off. 

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked as she and Ron pushed their way through the crowd. 

"Malfoy whacked Swiston, you know our beater, over the head with his broom, knocked him unconscious. We don't have a beater!" Harry practically yelped. 

"Are you going to play?" Hermione asked anxiously. 

"Sue!" Ron exclaimed. 

Hermione glared at him. "My name is Hermione, not Sue"

"Oh shut up, she was a beater on her home team in Maine!" 

"How'd you know?" Harry asked

"She told me last night. _Get her to play_!" 

"Where is she?" Hermione scanned the crowd. 

"She didn't come to the match, you better get her over here and quick" Lavender said. 

"Come on, Hermione lets go" Ron said. The two of them turned and sprinted towards the castle. 

"Why didn't she come?" Harry asked Lavender. 

Lavender shrugged. "Said she wasn't feeling well this morning."

By now the news had reached the announcer for the game. "After that revolting sabotage by the Slytherin seeker on the Gryffindor beater—"

"HERMAN!" McGonagall snapped at the fourth year Gryffindor who was doing the commentary. 

Herman ignored her. "—The Gryffindors hope that their new American student is up to the job as a replacement beater!" 

I felt physically terrible when I woke up.I have a splitting headache, and I'm totally exhausted. I wasn't too thrilled about missing the match, but I could use the peace and quiet to catch up on some sleep. I was dressed (well almost, I was wearing my fuzzy slippers) and just lying down on my bed, with the curtains open so I could feel the breeze. Two people were talking on the stairs rather loudly. 

"But if she doesn't feel well she can't play!" 

"Ah bully for her, she's playing anyway"

"Ron!"

"We can't bear to loose!" 

My dorm room was kicked open by Hermione and Ron, both who I thought were at the match. Well there goes my peace and quiet. 

"What are you doing in here?" I asked indignantly at Ron. "Last time I checked this was a _girl's_ dorm" 

Ron ignored me. "Come on, get your broom" 

"What?" 

Hermione pulled my arm. "One of our beaters is unconscious and we need you to take his place!"

I yanked my arm back. "Forfeit the game and play when he is better"

"THEN WE WILL LOOSE!" Ron bellowed. 

I shrugged. "So?"

"Sue please!" Hermione pleaded. 

"I don't feel well!" I snapped. 

"Would you get out of your funk and support your house? Everybody is counting on you! Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, the whole Gryffindor house, COME ON!" Ron literally pulled me out of bed. Hermione threw me my sneakers. 

"Do you want Malfoy to win?" Hermione asked.

I dropped my sneakers. "MALFOY?" 

"HE clubbed the beater with his broom!" Ron said furiously. 

I kicked my sneakers away and pulled on my platform combat boots. Pushing my hair out of my face I opened my trunk and pulled out my faithful broom. 

"Lets go," I said grimly. Headache or not I was going to play. 

Five minutes later we arrived on the Quiddich field, all out of breath. Hermione hugged me quickly. 

"Good luck!" 

"Harry's over there, captain you know, go talk to him, hope you break Malfoy's back!" Ron prodded me over to Harry talking a mile per minute. 

"Sue!" Harry sighed in relief. "Here, for now you have to wear Swiston's robes" he said. 

I slipped the scarlet robes over my head. They were a little bit too long but it didn't really matter since I was going to be in the air. Somebody from our team tossed me a club, which I grabbed.

The rest of the Gryffindor team ran over. Harry did a quick intro. "Natalie McDonald keeper, Peter Nester chaser, Jeremy Spitz chaser, Samantha Wood chaser, Karl Pollack beater, Eric Swiston was our other beater, and I'm the seeker. Sue just do your best. Come on guys, and lets win!" 

Hooch told us to mount our brooms. Across from me was Malfoy. 

"Oh look who showed up, our little foreign student. Hope you don't fall. Unlike _your_ school we don't have nets underneath to catch you Freedman" Malfoy sneered, looking rather smug at the same time. 

"You must have a short memory. Hogwarts is my school now," I spat back at him. Hooch's whistle blew, and we kicked off into the air. 

It was three hours later. The score? 210 Slytherin to 150 Gryffindor. We were loosing badly. The wind was horrendous. Slytherin took a big lead in the beginning counting on my arrival to throw the team off. But we were slowly coming back. 

By now I was back to my old standard, breaking noses and bashing heads here and there. Potter and Malfoy couldn't catch the snitch and this game was going on and on. 

Malfoy took pleasure in reminding me how rusty I was every time he passed me. Well he stopped that after I "accidentally" put my combat boots to good use. 

"And Slytherin scores again, making it 220 to 150! Come on Gryffindor!" the announcer screamed. 

Natalie groaned, upset that she let the last one through.

"Nester has the quaffle! He passes it to Wood, she's getting closer and closer to the goal, Slytherin tries to sop her, they miss, WOOD SCORES!"

I cheered, as somebody sped past my ear. Zooming around I saw Malfoy streaming towards a speck of gold; Harry was nowhere to be seen. 

"You wish" I muttered to myself. Did I ever mention long dives were my specialty? I tore after him, club raised. I was quickly gaining—Malfoy was fifteen feet away—eight feet—I was even with him—he looked down in horror and saw three things—a bludger, a club, and me. 

A second later he was flying away, blood pouring out of his broken nose. 

"WHAT A SAVE BY FREEDMAN! BOY CAN SHE FLY AND AIM! THE SNITCH HAS DISAPPEARED AGAIN! WHAT A FIND FREEDMAN IS!" the announcer roared. 

I shot my arms up in victory! Finally, I was up to my personal standard. The Slytherin team was in havoc unsure about their Seeker, so Gryffindor put away 6 more goals without them noticing. I almost unseated the Slytherin Keeper from his broom, victory! 

"SLYTHERIN 220, GRYFFINDOR 220! WE HAVE A TIED GAME!"

A game that had better end soon, I grimly though as I pelted another bludger into a different Slytherin. 

Spitz scored again, leading by ten. The Slytherin beaters were furious and started to concentrate their attack on Harry to prevent him from getting the snitch. Karl flew up and defended him while I kept a lookout for stray bludgers and Malfoy. 

"POTTER SEE'S THE SNITCH!" Herman bellowed. 

Malfoy's head jerked up and he flew down to race Harry. The end was near, and those two were tied. Malfoy grabbed the back of Harry's broom to slow him down. I saw Harry turn around and shout something at him. 

"Why does he have to do that in every game?" Natalie moaned. 

I delivered my last blow at Malfoy. Two seconds later a bludger rammed into his back. He howled in agony and Harry grabbed the snitch! 

In the stands the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors stood up cheering and waving banners. I was mobbed by six large scarlet blurs. 

"WHAT A GAME! WHAT A CATCH BY POTTER! WHAT AN EXCELLENT SAVE AGAIN BY FREEDMAN! LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE GIRL!" Herman screamed. 

The Gryffindors were up screaming, "FREEDMAN! FREEDMAN!" I couldn't believe it. Hermione and Ron ran up to us as we (the Gryffindor team) finally landed on solid ground. 

"SUE!" Hermione cried as she tackled me. We both fell on the ground laughing our heads off. Well I tried; right now my head felt like it was going to explode! After ignoring the headache for three hours, it was killing me now. 

"Hey!" Ron said helping me up. "Feeling better now?" he grinned. 

I grabbed his arm as I swayed. "Uh not so sure there. I think my head is going to split" great, now things were sliding in and out of focus. Why were there three Ron's next to me?

"Ok that is not good. Come on, lets get back inside, I can guarantee you there's going to be a party in the Common room" Ron said. 

"If I make it," I said half joking. 

He slid his arm around me. "I promise to catch you if you fall"

"Why thank you" I laughed. 

My head was killing me, I was covered in mud and grime from the ground, I was seeing double (or was it triple?) and I felt like dropping my broom, but right now that wasn't bothering me that much. I killed Malfoy, I was amazing on the Quiddich field, I finally was being talked to, and the whole school (well ¾ of the school) was chanting my name. You know, this place isn't so bad after all! 

The End

Author's note~

So here's the final result!And it only took me about 4 months to revise!I hope you all enjoy it!Please read and review! Thanks to all my friends for reading it, criticizing it, and encouraging me when writing this.There will be more Sue stories to come hopefully!

Cheers, 

~Colette


End file.
